Four Bringers of the Apocalypse
Not to be confused with The Four Sponges of the Apocalypse. These guys are a MUCH bigger threat. 'The Four Bringers of the Apocalypse '''are four utterly ''monstrous ''creatures that want nothing but death across the multiverses. Each one of them is indescribably powerful, and could wipe out a universe at their whim. It was founded by Crimson, who is quite possibly one of the most evil beings in the UnOmniverse, possibly the UnHyperverse. Yeah, that's pretty evil. He's absurdly powerful, too, but not as much as he is evil. Anyway, Crimson, hailing from his own omniverse, the Crimsonverse, where he reigned supreme, was tired of the lack of order across the UnHyperverse. Only one ruler across any one omniverse... Crimson was determined to change that. He would assume dominance over all, where he was in absolute power. Thus, he gathered the three most powerful, evil, murderous beings he could find from other omniverses, and vowed for the four of them to grow more powerful. They are starting to succeed in their goal, having taken over a few omniverses already. But they want more. The Four Bringers of the Apocalypse will not rest until they reign supreme over all. Members Crimson, the leader and most powerful. He represents Death. '''Crimson '''is indescribable. He is probably the most evil being to ever live. Fear incarnate. All who oppose him end up murdered so violently we're not allowed to go into detail here. He will make anyone near him feel pain for his enjoyment. He can reform his body into a variety of different shapes. Crimson is even dangerous to those more powerful than him (and there aren't many THAT powerful), because he knows how to exploit their fears. He can even enter their conscious and kill them in there. Most from other omniverses choose smartly not to mess with Crimson, because even if they wouldn't die, they know how many others WOULD. Even those that submit to him receive a quick death rather than being spared. Evil. Hastur the Unspeakable, the second most powerful. He represents Pestilence. '''Hastur the Unspeakable '''is the leader and most powerful of the elder gods. He is known to be one of the most heinous, disgusting creatures to ever live, and is unspeakably evil. He's ugly, too. Hastur has close relations with Cthulhu, another powerful elder god (but not as, despite Cthulhu being an Undefeatable) and has appointed him as the general of his huge military. Hastur originally had plans to destroy the entire UnOmniverse, but Crimson has shown to him even greater goals. Lythronax, the third most powerful. He represents Famine. '''Lythronax '''is the most powerful dinosaur of them all. He is incredibly bloodthirsty. He kills tens of millions on an average day. He hungers for more, and more, and more. Hell, he even has his own cult! Lythronax has the unique ability to alter the climates of entire universes, making them unbearably hot or frigidly cold. He is vicious, short-tempered, and eats most of his kills. Crimson saw how useful Lythronax could be, and recruited him. Manny Heffley, the weakest of them (but still incredibly powerful!). He represents War. Battle Plan The Four Bringers of the Apocalypse have a plan that lets them conquer entire multiverses with ease, after which Crimson annexes them into the Crimsonverse, and due to this plan it has grown as large as even omniverses. Crimson is the first to go into action, and he immediately singles out the strongest beings in a multiverse and rather easily picks them off one by one. Usually nothing in a multiverse can even come close to standing up to Crimson. Once the defenders are out of the way, Crimson lets loose the other three Bringers while he himself causes massive destruction. Hastur releases his massive army on a multiverse as well as attacking it himself. He also spreads virulent plagues that decimate populations and weaken everyone, as well as their connections to each other. Lythronax activates the primal power of the planets and destroys their atmosphere as well as the oceans, making living conditions for all life practically impossible. He also devours many of his kills, making it even harder to find valuable food or water. Manny spreads propaganda and hatred, bringing out the worst in everybody, and causes them to loathe each other and attack their own kind and allies. This makes everyone even weaker, after which Manny can kill the survivors. If there's anything the Four have learned from this plan, it's that it ''works. Practically no multiverse has been able to defend themselves from this vicious assault. Category:Organizations Category:Evil Organizations